As is known in the internal combustion engine (ICE) art, and the motor vehicle industry employing such engines for use in the vehicle drive train, federal governmental regulations, as issued within the past years, for example, by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), have mandated that NOx emissions be reduced. One scheme or mode of operating internal combustion engines by means of which such NOx emissions have in fact been able to be reduced has been to incorporate exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) techniques into the engine inlet air supply system. Another scheme or mode of operating internal combustion engines by means of which such NOx emissions have also in fact been able to be reduced has been to provide increased cooling of the incoming turbocharged air being conducted into the engine inlet manifold.
One way to achieve such increased cooling of the incoming turbocharged air being conducted into the engine inlet manifold is to of course increase the size or density of the main engine heat exchanger or radiator-type cooling system whereby, in effect, more cooling surface area is provided within the heat exchanger or radiator. Conventionally, an internal combustion engine vehicle has a single or main heat exchanger or radiator-type cooling system for performing or satisfying all heat load requirements of the engine, such as, for example, those attendant the water jacket, the hydraulic systems, the power train, and the like. However, such an increase in the size or density of the main engine heat exchanger or radiator is not always possible considering size constraints or limitations for housing the main heat exchanger or radiator upon or within a particular vehicle. In addition, such an increase in the size or density of the main engine heat exchanger or radiator entails a substantial increase in the resulting pressure drop across or characteristic of such heat exchanger or radiator which, in turn, necessitates increased power input levels or requirements in order to achieve sufficient air flow through the system. Such increased power input requirements or levels can be attained or met, for example, by increasing the speed of the main engine cooling fan, however, increasing the speed of the main engine cooling fan results in unacceptable noise levels.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved aftercooler or heat exchanger system which can provide sufficient or enhanced cooling of the incoming turbocharged air to be routed toward the engine inlet manifold, which will permit the size of the main or conventional heat exchanger or radiator to be maintained or reduced so as to accommodate or meet size constraints or limitations upon a particular vehicle, and which will not result in increased or elevated noise levels.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.